Harry Potter and The Tides of Darkness
by death-floats
Summary: I know, I know! Harry Potter and the Blah, Blah Blah is the wirst title but I could not think of anything else! Anyway this is my first post and is meant to have suspens, action, drama and a dash of romance! I think I failed mightily


Harry Potter:  
  
1 Tides of Darkness  
  
Harry Potter and all associated characters and scenes are the property of J. K. Rowling and I do not own it. Tides of Darkness are © Blizzard Entertainment. The rest is all my own!  
  
  
  
  
  
Blood and rotting corpses littered the ground but still the two sides did not stop their endless war. While there was petty fighting from the lower Ranks those in Higher levels were witness to the amazing power of the two warriors. One wore plain black robes that, surprisingly, had no blood on it while the other was dressed in blood-soaked, once-white robes. The two clashed once more and the pure raw magic exploded, sending severe psychic trauma through all with the slightest magic in their blood. The magic that had lain dormant within the pure essence of the Earth's Aura suddenly burst and the world was twisted and warped until very little of it's former self remained. Only the two warriors and the strongest fighters made it through this, the others died instantly.  
  
And in a different time and space fifteen year-old Harry Potter's eyes snapped open. He stood up and walked to the window, then allowed himself a small sigh. He had been haunted by dreams since he had come 'home' to the Dursley's. At first they had just been about his parents' death, Cedric's death and the resurrection of Voldemort. Then they had changed, they had become dreams that dealt with what looked like the near future and they were not at all happy. He sighed again. Since when had he become a Seer? His dreams were probably planted there by Voldemort and were supposed to weaken him, his head agreed with that but his heart didn't.  
  
He crawled over to his desk where his unfinished Potions essay lay. He grimaced and continued working. 'Neralroot was from the Neraldia plant and is used for the healing of base injuries such as minor cuts and blisters. It is also used, however, by the nomadic Gypsies of Hidden Romania, a place of magic that is only accessible by magical creatures and humans, in their Eternal Sleep potions with Horindercal Seeds and grounded Dragon Scale. All these substances are used by magical healers on their own but when mixed together form many a deadly potion.'  
  
Harry grinned at the finished product. He had spent an entire day searching for that information and doubted whether Hermione had managed to do the same. He had found it in a book he had ordered from Flourish and Blott's, Magical Potions: Hidden Secrets of Hidden Potions. It was an amazing book that had helped Harry immensely in his homework. He grinned, he was trying to get an extremely high grade this year and he grinned even more at the thought of Ron's face when he saw Harry's new attitude to learning. He giggled and wiggled under his bed covers for a few moments rest before Vernon's voice came up through the floor.  
  
Groaning, he sat up and grabbed a top and some jeans, and ran out of the room. He was only half-finished getting his jeans on by the time he was halfway down the stairs; he swung through the door into the living room and was surprised at the sight that met his eyes. A beautiful girl was sitting next to Dudley on the largest couch and she was still looking a bit squashed. She looked almost relieved as she stood up to turn around and look at him. Harry felt himself blushing as he pulled his jeans fully on, did up the fly and pushed his head through his top, all the while the girl was looking at him. "Oh, and this pathetic excuse for a boy is Harry." Just looking at the girl he was sure she disagreed at this comment and privately, so did Harry. He didn't like to boast but he was actually quite good-looking with his sorrowful green eyes, Quidditch-tuned athletic body and scruffy black hair. Most of the girls he had seen this summer had said he was looking hot, and it was obvious this girl agreed.  
  
He nodded then bustled into the kitchen and started making breakfast. He was nearly finished when his uncle came into the kitchen. "Olivia is here for two weeks and I expect you to treat her well, after all, she is Dudley's first girl-friend." Harry nearly choked at that, "And definitely NO FUNNY STUFF!" Harry nodded and quickly transferred the almost burning bacon to the four plates. He also shoved some eggs on each plate then served them onto the table. He then started to prepare his own breakfast, grapefruit and dry toast. He sat down just as Olivia and the others walked in for breakfast. As Dudley took a whole side of the table up himself, Olivia sat next to Harry. She looked from her plate to Dudley's to Harry's and wrinkled her nose disdainfully. She then passed some bacon under the table to him but he ignored it so she gave up. She then stared at the gruesome amount of fat that was Dudley's wobbling chin. She moved closer to Harry and almost unconsciously put her hand on Harry's leg. He smiled but did not look at her so she decided to let her foot travel up and down his leg and she grinned as Harry shivered.  
  
Vernon then chose that moment to state, "Well Dudders, you'll be getting your school clothes today, won't you? I don't think Olivia really wants to be bored while you get your clothes so I was thinking whether or not she would like to stay here? Get to know the house? The lay of the land?" This was directed to Olivia so she said she wouldn't mind staying. That was settled; she would stay, and so would Harry.  
  
Harry lay on his bed and heard the Dursley's leave the house. He then heard someone bounding up the stairs calling his name, Olivia. He stood up and walked to the door, twisting the knob he stepped out and was immediately grabbed in a fierce embrace by Olivia and was temporarily spellbound. He kissed her back and led her down the stairs to the couch in the Living Room and promptly started a make-out session. They were both thoroughly exhausted by the time the Dursleys came home. It turned out that it had taken the entire day for the tailor to complete one of Dudley's arms after the amount of time calculating how much weight he would gain during the year and would have to keep going all week. This did of course give Olivia and Harry an amazing amount of time alone together in which they would have their great make-out sessions. It was during the last session that they would have that something unusual happened.  
  
Six people appeared behind the couch, five with fiery red hair and the last with bushy brown. They all regarded the two on the couch with disgust as not even the two 17-year olds of the strange group had reached such a level of intimacy. The brown-haired one, a girl, cleared her throat and watched the couple break apart and jump up. "Hermione!" Was the first thing that was said, by Harry. Then, "What are you doing here?" "Taking you to the Weasleys dimwit! Now go get ready!" She said. He ran up the stairs and came back, trunk on shoulders. He then ran out the door with the others stopping only to call back, "See'ya 'Livia!"  
  
"So, Harry, what was all that about?" Asked Fred. "Oh, Olivia was staying at the Dursleys but they were usually out all day so we decided to find something to, erm, amuse ourselves." Replied Harry, not embarrassed at all. "Oh, so THAT was what it was, amusing yourselves? Why, if that is amusing yourselves, we must have all had a pretty boring summer." Hermione retorted calmly. "Oh yeah! I forgot Herm, how was Viktor?" Harry was grinning wickedly. "We broke up." She said abruptly. Whatever Harry had been expecting it wasn't that. "Why? You seemed good together to me." "Because he was so much older and had needs that I couldn't fill. Now please don't talk about it." Hermione said brusquely. Harry just shrugged and turned to Ron. "So, have you finished your homework?" "Not yet. I still haven't started!" Ron said, sighing. Hermione immediately brightened. "You should have finished by now Ron! The O.W.Ls are coming up and we have to be prepared. And no doubt you haven't finished yours either, eh Harry?" "As a matter of fact I finished last week." Said Harry; annoyed that Hermione would think of him like that. This simple sentence, however, caused the twins and Ron to go into a long series of dreadful songs about betrayal and long, fake, dying acts. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, successfully blocking out the sound.  
  
A short, brown-haired woman walked through the camp. Heading towards hers and her lover's tent. She pulled the canvas aside and stepped in. Walking over to the large, king-size bed she pulled off her cloak and slid under the covers. Soon, her love joined her and softly kissed her head. She smiled and softly kissed the strange scar on his forehead.  
  
"HARRY!" Harry was jolted awake by the sound of his own name. Looking around he saw Hermione and the Weasleys looking at him. "Good you're awake. Now get up and grab your trunk. We're here."  
  
Harry nodded and grabbed his trunk then obediently followed the rest to the Burrow. Upon stepping through the door Harry immediately felt a feeling of belonging. He grinned and walked into the kitchen, immediately pulled into a warm, motherly hug by Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, Harry! How are you? You're still skinny, but my you've grown!" These last few words caused everyone to look at him and stare. God, was it his fault he was now only an inch shorter than Ron was, though obviously going to gain on him? And was it his fault his shoulders had decided to get wider than Charlies (Charlie being the stockiest of the Weasleys) were? No, it wasn't! But from the way they all looked at him, he was sure they thought he had used magic.  
  
"Hey Harry, did you use a Growing potion or something?" Asked Ginny. Just as he thought. They all believed his new appearance was magically induced. Surprisingly, it was Hermione who came to his aide. "Don't be silly Gin! If he used magic he would have told us. Right Harry?" At this she turned to him. "Sure! Besides, I can't use any magic in the holidays, you know that!" He said smiling. Ginny blushed and muttered under her breath before running up the stairs.  
  
"Well then dear, how about you take your things up to Ron's room and then we'll all have dinner." Mrs. Weasley said, and Harry immediately started up the stairs, followed soon by Fred and George. "Hey Harry!" They called and he turned around. "Come with us." Said Fred and then he and his twin turned and walked into their room, Harry followed. "Thanks for the money," George began. "It's helped us heaps! We've now got offices all over the world to manufacture and send W.W.Ws, you know Weasley Wizard Wheezes." Fred finished off for him, "And we decided to get you something. Here, it's our latest invention and it's 100% safe. After all, we don't want to kill our largest investor." George had something in his hands that he thrust out. "They're Ever-Changing Robes. They can change colour, size, fabric and style with the tap of a wand and thinking of how you want them to be. And they're always clean!"  
  
Harry smiled and thanked them, then turned and walked out, up the stairs and into Ron's room. Here he found a mattress on the floor that would be his bed, but Harry didn't mind. After all it was magically enhanced so it would float off the ground when he lay down and it was extremely comfortable, better than anything at the Dursley's had been. He placed his trunk at the end of the mattress and placed his new robes in the trunk before hurrying downstairs.  
  
By the time he got there everyone was already seated and had started eating. "Sorry we didn't wait Harry," Said Ginny, "But you were taking so long and we were all really hungry." "That's okay," Harry replied. "I'm just glad I'm here." After that scarcely a word passed through Harry's mouth as it was too full of Mrs. Weasley's cooking.  
  
After dinner they all went to bed, except Harry, Ron and Hermione who were all in Ron's room talking. "So Harry," Ron began. "Can I copy your homework?" Hermione and scowled and Harry sighed. "No, Ron! We'll help you but you can't copy! Right, Herm?" Hermione nodded, grinning at Harry and glaring at Ron at the same time. Ron groaned and fell over. "Why did you have to join the enemy, Harry? WHY?" Harry just laughed and rolled his eyes.  
  
Just then three owls appeared at Ron's window, so Harry got up and let them in. "Hogwart's owls! So early in the Summer?" Harry looked at the other two but they could only shrug. Harry sat with hem and opened his, pulling out the letters and a smaller, heavier envelope. Hermione had one of the heavy envelopes as well but Ron didn't. He looked at his letters.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin First Class, Gran Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you will be able to come to Hogwarts for your Fifth Year, a most challenging year for all and an important one at that as it is the year for your O.W.Ls. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books, equipment and classes you will be taking this year.  
  
We must also inform you that due to special circumstances you may have the opportunity to arrive at school on the First of August. This is highly recommended.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress.  
  
Harry sighed at this, 'special circumstances' meant Voldemort and 'highly recommended' meant compulsory. He sighed again and kept reading.  
  
Uniform  
  
Fifth year students will require:  
  
Five sets of plain work robes (3 black, 2 colour optional)  
  
One plain pointed hat (black)  
  
Two pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
Two winter cloaks (colour optional with silver or gold fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.  
  
Classes  
  
Your classes will include:  
  
Advanced Transfiguration  
  
Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts  
  
Advanced Potions  
  
Advanced Charms  
  
Advanced History of Magic  
  
Advanced Herbology  
  
Astronomy  
  
Divination  
  
Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Plus you will undertake compulsory courses of:  
  
Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.  
  
Harry just stared. All those classes, ALL of them Advanced and ALL the optional classes except Muggle Studies! It would be impossible! Once more, he sighed before reading again.  
  
Set Books  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Advanced Book of Spells (Vol.s 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5)  
  
By Miranda and Arthur Goshawk  
  
An Advanced Magical History  
  
By Ronald McDonald  
  
An Look at Magic  
  
By Adalbert Waffling  
  
The Advanced Guide to Transfiguration (Vol.s 1, 2, 3 and 4)  
  
By Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand MORE Magical Herbs and Fungi  
  
By Phyllida Spore  
  
Potions: The Subtle Art  
  
By Vhial Stengch  
  
Amazing Creatures and Their Homes  
  
By Newt Scamander and Komo Draggon  
  
The Dark Arts: A Guide to Practise and Defence  
  
The Use of the Dark Arts  
  
History of the Dark Arts  
  
Defence Against the Dark Forces  
  
Dark Creatures and Their Powers  
  
By T.O.O.T.P  
  
Harry felt his mouth open. They were going to learn the Dark Arts? He shivered and not against the cold. Looking at his two friends he saw Ron had not yet read it but Hermione had. Her face was white. He continued.  
  
Other Equipment  
  
1 Wand  
  
1 Cauldron (Pewter, size 3)  
  
1 Set Glass, Crystal or Diamond Phials  
  
I Telescope  
  
I Set Brass Scales  
  
I Crystal Ball  
  
Students are reminded to bring a sufficient amount of parchment, quills and ink.  
  
Harry sighed. That was it, it was way too strange! All those books on Defence Against the Dark Arts. Oh, well. Harry turned to the other envelope. As he opened it two badges fell out, hoping against hope that they were what he thought they were he pulled out the letter.  
  
Dear Mister Potter,  
  
I am proud to inform you that you are now the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain! I must also inform you that you have been chosen to represent your House and Year as a Prefect.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Head Mistress.  
  
Harry smiled until he felt like he could burst, then he thought about his friends. Hermione would be happy for him but Ron, Ron would most likely chuck a jealousy fit and not talk to him all Summer and more. He sighed and decided to not tell Ron until school, at least then he could enjoy the Summer. He got up and put his badges and list in his trunk and came to sit back down.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Said Hermione. "What classes are you in?" Harry smiled, he doubted he would have many classes with Ron, but most likely all but Divination with Hermione. "All mine are Advanced classes and I'm doing my basic options plus they want me to do Ancient Runes and Arithmancy." Hermione stared, then said, "ALL Advanced? Same as me! That means I'm with you in every class but," Here she wrinkled her nose. "Divination." She and Harry said the last part at the same time. Then Ron spoke up. "You're both in all the Advanced classes? But I'm not in any! We'll only be together in Care of Magical Creatures and I'll be with Harry in Divination! That sucks!" "Ron!" Hermione glared at him. "If you had payed more attention in class you'd be with us as well! Now you'll just have to try harder to get into our classes." Ron looked at her, then spoke, "Well, I guess I could always talk to Neville, Dean and Seamus!" Hermione scowled at him, Harry laughed and Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, goodnight boys! See you in the morning!" Hermione called from the hallway as she made her way to Ginny's room. 


End file.
